


Absolutely Not

by olly_octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ahahahaha I’m back on my bullshit, Cuddles, First Kiss, Humour, Kissing, LOOK ITS GAY, M/M, Mutual Pining, basically I took every trope and went mad, bed sharing, but i try, its fluffy you’ll love it I promise, its fun, klance, read it, tHANK U, tell ur mates yeah, thats all u need to know, well actually who knows, yeah hannah obviously there’ll be fucking kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olly_octopus/pseuds/olly_octopus
Summary: “For fucks sake!” Lance makes a noise of frustration and Keith looks across at him in apparent surprise.“Just…! Just sleep with me, for crying out loud…”Keith blinks and goes a little pink and Lance hurriedly corrects himself, colour flying to his cheeks as he realises the connotations.“I mean!! Not sleep with me as in sleep with me, er, I mean just… ugh…”“No, no, it’s fine, I get it! It’s… um…. are you sure?”***Aka Keith can’t sleep in his own room so he has to share with Lance... and don’t we all HATE it when that shit happens. ;)





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> look della darling I promise I’ll continue Stay the second I stop procrastinating ily but lemme have my Gay
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy and leave comments bc that shit is my life force... and pls do me a favour and completely disregard canon. Canon shmanon.

“No, no, no, no, and no again just in case you didn’t understand the first fifty seven times. Absolutely the fuck not.”

 

Lance folds his arms and glares around at his audience, all looking either inherently Done with his bullshit or just really too tired to care. Shiro groans and rubs the bridge of his nose like he’d rather be anywhere else in the universe.

“Lance, we don’t have time for this—“

“Psh, we have all the time in the world, and if that’s how long it takes to argue my point I’m staying here for every second.”

Allura gives him a death glare, looking uncannily like the time she was forced to play Keith in Coran’s Extremely Special show.  _ Well, then. _

 

“Lance, you know full well Keith can’t sleep in his room in its current state; he simply has no option but to stay with you.”

“Why can’t he stay with one of you?! I’m sure Pidge would be more than happy to share with-!”

“I can’t! All my wires and devices are on every possible surface! The only reason I can sleep there is because I have constructed a Very Comfortable blanket nest. There’s no room for Keith.”

Lance throws up his hands in clear frustration.

“Can’t one of  _ you—?!” _

“—Shiro is taking a well-deserved sleep, and he’s already fully prepared to murder someone in his current sleep deprived state so that would be a bad idea. I, myself, am working on something and could not possibly be disturbed. Coran is, well, Coran.”

 

Looking rather reproachful, Lance pouts and tries to think of another excuse. Anything.

 

“What about Hunk?” He says finally. “You haven’t mentioned Hunk.”

“He snores and drools,” pipes up Keith at last from where he stands clutching a pillow and looking decidedly worse for wear. A group of rather persistent space-roaches had somehow managed to take up residence in his bunk and no one seems at all willing to do anything about it until morning.

“Can’t you just… put up with the roaches?” Lance tries rather pathetically. Not only does the idea of Keith in the same bed as him make him want to throw himself into the astral plane from sheer horror, but it also raises up some feelings in his stomach he’d  _ really  _ rather not think about.

“They’re generating slime,” says Keith despairingly. “It’s green,” he adds.

 

Allura lets out a rather loud exhale and attempts to look authoritative whilst extremely clearly exhausted.

“Look, stop acting like a child,” she tells Lance coldly. “Keith is sharing with you until all of this is sorted out, and that’s final. No more questions? Good.” And, with that, she turns on her heel and marches away with only a slight wobble.

 

The rest follow her straight after, and it’s only with a certain amount of guilty grins that Hunk tiptoes away in their wake.  _ Asshats. _

 

“Just you and me, then?” Announces Lance to a rather testy looking Keith. (The author is, of course using ‘testy’ in the broadest possible use of the word. What she actually means is that he looks like he’d quite happily shove an Altean broadsword up Lance’s ass if given the chance.)

“Seems like it,” replies Keith with an edge of bitterness. “Look, I want to be here just as much as you do, however—“

“However, you’re scared of the insects. I understand. Don’t worry yourself. Lancey Lance will protect you, not to panic.” Keith looks outraged.

“Excuse me, I think the  _ fuck—!” _

 

But then he seems to steady himself, and he takes a deep breath before finally answering through gritted teeth.

“I think we’d better get to bed. I’m tired, I bet you are, and I think we should just get this whole thing over with.”

Lance gazes at him for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly.

“Yeah… maybe it is for the best.”

 

Finally, something they both agree on.

 

Took long enough.

  
  


It is, however, about five minutes later with Keith staring at his solitary pillow on the floor with a conflicted sort of expression and Lance with both knees tucked up underneath his chin on his bed that both boys begin to somewhat regret their decision.

“...Do you want to borrow anything?” Lance attempts. “Like, er, a jacket? Or anything? That doesn’t look… comfortable.”

“I’ll be fine,” Keith replies unconvincingly. He’s always been stubborn, and whilst Lance would never ever admit it in a million years, it’s something he respects and likes about him. Now, however, it’s a nuisance.

“Come on, Keith, if you’re staying here you might as well make yourself comfy…”

 

Lance knows his mother would never forgive him if she ever found out he’d let a guest sleep on the floor without so much as a covering, and he’s not entirely sure that he himself could bear it if he knew Keith had to stay there for the night.

 

It’s  _ ridiculous,  _ honestly.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” says Keith firmly. “I’m fine with sleeping here; it’s not like I haven’t had to sleep like this before. I’ve been worse off.”

_ That’s not the point, though; the point is that Lance can HELP it this time. _

“For fucks sake!” Lance makes a noise of frustration and Keith looks across at him in apparent surprise.

“Just…! Just sleep with me, for crying out loud…”

Keith blinks and goes a little pink and Lance hurriedly corrects himself, colour flying to his cheeks as he realises the connotations.

“I mean!! Not sleep with me as in  _ sleep with me,  _ er, I mean just… ugh…”

“No, no, it’s fine, I get it! It’s… um…. are you sure?”

 

Keith looks just as flustered as Lance, and Lance wants to crawl into a nearby wormhole somewhere.

“It’s fine, honestly. Just… um…”

 

Lance sighs and lifts up a corner of the blanket.

“Just… just get in.”

“Okay.”

 

Lance turns away from where he knows Keith is, judging by the heavy breathing and light grunts emitting from the other half of the bed. There’s a rustling of sheets and suddenly Lance is hyper-aware that Keith Kogane is laying beside him. Lance begins to wonder whether this was actually a good idea…

 

_ Bit late now. _

 

Lance stays silent, barely breathing in fear that Keith will think he’s laughing at him or something ridiculous like that, hardly moving in case he suddenly finds himself pressed up against a steadily rising and falling chest or with warm breath on the back of his neck. It’s stupid. He  _ knows  _ it’s stupid, but for about a month now Lance has found his mind wandering off to thoughts of dark eyes and a jawline that one could grate cheese on and it’s just exasperating.

It’s been difficult enough to stop these daydreams, and the fact that Lance has found himself in a darkened room— in a  _ bed  _ with the very boy he’s been attempting to avoid is almost painful.

 

It doesn’t help that he can hear every soft breath that Keith takes, is aware of the steady weight that is Keith’s body on the mattress beside him, knows that there’ll be  _ an entire night of this… _ perhaps more if the space roaches aren’t sorted out.

 

_ Damn. _

 

Lance sighs gloomily, prompting Keith to turn over.

“Is everything okay?”

Lance tenses up.  _ Shitshitshitshit—- _

“Everything’s great! Why wouldn’t it be? Why, do you think—?”

“Lance,” Keith interrupts quietly. “Tell me what’s up.” He gestures with a hand. “After all, we have all the time in the world to kill.”

 

For one insane second, Lance considers spilling everything to him; his feelings, how much he wants to hold on to Keith and never let go, every single reason why Keith is  _ perfect  _ in every way… Lance stops himself in surprise. Where did that come from? Keith is still waiting patiently for a response, brown eyes burning into him in the darkness.

“I, er…” Lance is somewhat at a loss for words, and Keith makes his own assumptions from the stammering.

“Are you feeling homesick again?”

Lance nods hurriedly, a little shocked that Keith actually remembered that he was prone to missing his family. It’s actually sort of cute.

“Um, yes. Yes I am.”

 

Keith nods. “I get that.”

 

He sighs and scooches a little closer to Lance, making him blush and consequently feel thankful that Keith couldn’t see his face in the dark.

“Just… think of it this way,” says Keith. “I bet they know you’re okay. I bet, if they know you that well, they’ll know you can get yourself out of any situation and you’ll be perfectly ok. And,” he continues, “I’m sure there’ll be the biggest fucking cake you’ve ever seen before in your life waiting for you when you get back home.”

Lance nods, smiling a little at the fact that Keith’s actually trying to comfort him. It’s so out of character for him, and it’s… cute.

“Thank you, Keith,” Lance murmurs. On a whim, he shuffles forwards and puts an arm awkwardly around Keith’s shoulders. He instantly regrets the decision, but all his doubts vanish when Keith makes a tiny noise and settles into the embrace. 

“It’s… you’re welcome.”

 

They lay like that for a little while.

 

All previous arguments seem to have been forgotten, and Lance is honestly just really enjoying the feeling of being close to Keith, being held against him, just the beautiful serenity of being comfortable in a place with prescence of someone he trusts… 

 

Without thinking, Lance presses his lips to the top of Keith’s head and kisses it softly. 

 

Keith stiffens, and immediately Lance lets go of him— until Keith lifts his head up, takes a firm hold of Lance’s face with both hands and kisses him full on the mouth.

 

When they finally break away, both are gasping for air and Keith’s hands are tangled in Lance’s hair. Lance feels like the stars were just handed to him on a platter. Some stars that were  _ excellent  _ at kissing.

“I… um…”

“Shush,” says Lance, and covers Keith’s mouth with his lips once again.

 

There’ll be time for talking later.

 

There’ll be  _ plenty  _ of time for talking later, but now is the time to make out.

 

And they’re both  _ extremely  _ fine with that.

 

***

 

“How did you sleep?”

Allura looks suspiciously at the two boys who, whilst perhaps don’t look to be the best rested, do look unusually cheerful.

“Wonderfully,” pipes up Lance happily, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders, both looking remarkably comfortable in each other’s presence which is just incredibly unusual.

“Are you sure?” Allura checks.

 

“Oh yes,” says Lance. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve had a better night in  _ months _ .”

“Don’t you mean a better night’s slee—“

“No. No I don’t.”

 

Allura frowns in confusion, but before she can ask exactly what that’s supposed to mean, Coran rounds the corner clutching a mysterious bottle and a bit of cloth.

“Your room’s back to normal, Keith!” He announces brightly.

“Tonight you’ll be able to sleep in there instead of—!”

“Actually, Coran,” Keith interrupts. “I think I might sleep in Lance’s room again tonight~” Coran’s mouth drops open.

“You mean after  _ all of that _ —?!”

“Er, yes. Sorry about that.” Lance smiles sheepishly.

 

Allura and Coran stare at each other in amazement, before Coran just shakes his head in bemusement.

“Well, if that’s what you want, who am I to stop you?” He shrugs and Lance grins widely at him.

“Thanks, Coran. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be  _ fine.” _

 

And, with that, Lance pats Keith on the shoulder and they run away down the corridor, laughing.

 

Coran shakes his head again.

“I’ll never understand those two.”

“Me neither,” agrees Allura, perplexed.

“Me neither.”


End file.
